<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last One to Know by Allekha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320254">The Last One to Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha'>Allekha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, Ex Sex, F/M, Multi, Nostalgia, Post-Canon, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:53:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/pseuds/Allekha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yakov probably should not let Lilia invite him into her hotel room alongside Christophe Giacometti; he doesn't know why she asks him in. But sense and alcohol don't mix, and a part of him still misses her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lilia Baranovskaya/Yakov Feltsman/Christophe Giacometti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rare Ships!!! on BINGO 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last One to Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yakov's common sense would say that this is a terrible idea. But Yakov's common sense was left behind several floors down and several drinks ago.</p><p>He still isn't entirely sure how he got into this and why this is happening. It's Lilia's fault somehow – she had wanted to congratulate their new European champion Christophe (over Victor! Whoever thought that day would come – and Yakov isn't looking forward to how Victor will be at the rink back home—) and the French had been too fast for him to follow, too many words he couldn't remember even completely sober. Something about <em>style</em> and <em>experience</em> and even <em>eros, </em>then <em>old couple</em>, maybe, <em>experience</em> again, and he could have sworn he heard <em>tongue</em>, but surely he hadn't—</p><p>Except now he's in Lilia's hotel room, too much alcohol blurring his thoughts, watching her look straight up into Chris's eyes and then push up on her toes to kiss him.</p><p>Why is he here? If she wants to have affairs with young and eager men, that's her business and not his, and he should go back to his room. Go and try not to think about the distant aching still present somewhere in his heart some nights, about the way they'd used to spend their time in bed together, about – it's impossible to look away from them and hard not to start ruminating on the past.</p><p>But then they break their kiss and Lilia turns to him, puts her arms around his neck; says, when he doesn't react fast enough, "I didn't invite you in because I enjoy being watched so much, Yasha," in a cross voice.</p><p>When is the last time she called him that? When is the last time he dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers? Almost a decade, now, and they may be living together with another new little student but she has made it quite clear that she has moved on, or so he's thought. Perhaps she's changed her mind, or perhaps the taste of alcohol is as strong in her mouth as it is in his and she feels nostalgia, too.</p><p>The kiss is achingly familiar. The way she tugs at the ends of his remaining hair, how the small of her back fits so well against his arm, the angle at which he has to tilt his head. What is less familiar is the gaze on them as they kiss. They break apart just a moment to breathe before Lilia pulls him down for another kiss, but in that moment Yakov glances up and can see the curious interest in Chris's eyes.</p><p>What interest <em>he</em> could have in watching a couple of old coaches kiss, Yakov couldn't say. Not all the rumors about him can be correct, can they? But Yakov doesn't know; he doesn't pay much attention to such things. Chris is Victor's friend, not Yakov's student or competitor.</p><p>Lilia finally steps away, her warmth leaving him, turning to Chris again. She takes his hand and tugs him along to the bed with it, tugs Yakov along with her eyes until he slips one knee onto the covers next to them where they're kissing again, reluctantly sitting down. She's already pulled Chris's shirt off, and he is making quick and skillful work of the delicate buttons of her blouse.</p><p>Yakov takes the blouse when it slips from her shoulders. "<em>Merci,</em>" says Chris, smiling at him. As though it's normal for him to be in bed with two exes thrice his age. Yakov blinks at him and folds Lilia's blouse the way she always does it, leaning over to settle it on the room's desk where it won't fall to the floor. Behind him, Chris says something complimentary in French.</p><p>When he glances back, Chris has shifted down and has his mouth wrapped around one of her nipples, hand cradling her breast. They're small breasts; Lilia is not a soft woman, in most ways. Yakov fell in love with her in part for that – with her sharp cheeks and sharp hips and sharp eyes and sharp tongue. Her body is not the same as it was when they first married, the lines in her face deeper and her chest flatter, but she still has all of those important qualities, still looks lovely at any moment.</p><p>She pulls Yakov down again for another kiss, and his hand accidentally brushes against Chris's hair – Chris shivers – before finding her other breast. The skin here is like silk, his fingers almost too rough for it, and she arches her back as he gently, gently sweeps his fingers along it. She likes soft touches here, he remembers, not too hard – maybe that is why she pull Chris from her chest.</p><p>Or maybe it's for the rest of their plans, whatever they are. Yakov feels dizzy, swept along by Lilia's touch, head swimming from the alcohol. This is a bad idea, he thinks, watching as Chris undoes the clasp of her skirt and draws off the rest of her clothes, trying to remember why he let her invite him in, before he's distracted by Chris settling between her knees.</p><p>He kisses her stomach, her hip, murmurs something against her skin that Yakov doesn't understand but sounds nice enough, and when she opens her legs further, he kisses between them as well. It makes her twitch; whatever he does next, Yakov can't see properly, but it drives her to gasp and tilt her hips differently.</p><p>Yakov has plenty of memories of doing just that to her. They blur in to the sight of Chris's tongue darting out to lick her, her smell and taste and the way she would rock her hips into his face, how strong her thighs were around him, how she liked intense pressure on her clit and—</p><p>She pulls at his sleeve. "You—" Her breath hitches, but her gaze remains steadier than her words. "You can – can – undo my hair."</p><p><em>You can</em> is one of the ways she requests things. So he scoots up, and then there's some confused shuffling along the bed as they figure out where everyone should go. Yakov ends up behind her at the headboard, where has a better view of Chris's mouth on her and a perfect view of her hair.</p><p>She wears it down a little more often nowadays, but it's swept up like usual tonight. There's no pleasure that Yakov has found that equals taking it down and running his fingers through the dark strands, rubbing them along her scalp to release all the tension of the tight bun, feeling her shiver from the touch. Her hair is still as beautiful as ever, and though there's a slight curl to it from her hairdo, he knows it will be pin-straight again soon enough. The curl never takes.</p><p>One lock falls over her shoulder and right over her breast, like a Godiva painting; he gently sweeps it back to the side. She shivers again when he kisses the top of her head, then lets out a few soft noises in response to whatever it is that Chris is doing. She directs him here and there with blurry words of French, but he seems to have the right idea on his own for the most part.</p><p>Maybe there is something to the rumors, if he is pleasing her to her standards. It's hard to tell exactly, especially with Yakov's thoughts slipping past each other, but she makes those familiar pleased noises and grip the blanket till her fingers are white. His tongue is constantly moving against her, except when he ducks his head further and makes soft sucking sounds, and the fingers of one hand are there, too, holding her open and running along her lips.</p><p>(The other hand is beneath Chris, no doubt rubbing against himself. It seems he enjoys doing this to her, like Yakov used to. Still would, probably, but she doesn't want that from him any longer, he thinks, or so it seemed until she invited him in and – he doesn't know if it means anything. His cock throbs, aching for a touch itself, but one of his hands is tangled in her hair and the other is helping to support her against him.)</p><p>When she comes, it's with a bitten-off cry. One hand comes up to grab the back of Yakov's neck, nails biting into the skin, half pleasure and half pain, while the other twists in the blankets until she slumps into him. Chris gives her a few last licks, clearly not putting too much pressure in them, and his eyes meet Yakov's over Lilia's head.</p><p>He smiles and shifts over one of her legs, up the bed a little; the better to touch himself, it looks like. Lilia finally pushes herself upright, pushes her hair from her face, murmuring some kind things to Chris in French. He laughs and kisses her thigh, saying something Yakov's ears don't catch.</p><p>Yakov starts to slide away, thinking his part here is done, until Lilia turns and grabs him. She pushes him down to the blankets and pushes their mouths together. The kiss is hot and determined, the way she often liked – likes – and then her hand is on his belt and Yakov's head swims. Shouldn't it be Chris that she is touching? But Chris props up his head, honestly looking like he enjoys the view. Maybe he likes watching. Maybe he asked to watch, or maybe it was Lilia's decision to give him a show, or – Yakov doesn't know.</p><p>Let him watch; Yakov doesn't care. Not when Lilia lets him fit his hand into the curve of her waist like he hasn't done in years, where it always fit before. Not when she shoves her hand down his trousers and wraps her hand around his cock, stroking quickly, the way he likes it. If he closes his eyes, it could almost be a memory from a decade or two or three ago, the two of them twined in their bed, hands on each other after a long day, making love—</p><p>But when he blinks them open again, there's a little more age to Lilia's features, and Chris's eyes are dark and wide on the other side of her and Yakov can hear him stroking his own cock. It is not like the times when they were married and that is fine, Yakov tells himself; it doesn't change the fact that Lilia's touch is good and confident and that she kisses him the same as she ever did.</p><p>Yakov pushes aside all his blurry thoughts and memories and loses himself in her soft hair around his hand, her sharp cheek under his fingers, her hard grip on him, maybe even the new eyes over her hip.</p><p>~!~</p><p>It must be morning, because there is light, though it's just a thin ray through he gap in the curtains.</p><p>Yakov's head aches. He's half-naked in someone's bed. Not his own. Lilia's. Yes.</p><p>His common sense makes itself known and tells him that last night was probably a poor decision. It is not particularly helpful.</p><p>There is another warmth in the bed, but blinking his eyes open and squinting reveals that it is Chris on the other pillow, still fast asleep. Lilia is gone and the shower is running. Perhaps Yakov should leave? That seems rude. He blinks at the ceiling and tries to will away the headache. It doesn't work.</p><p>Eventually, Lilia emerges in a bathrobe and pauses to fuss with her hair in front of the mirror. Yakov doesn't try to hide the fact that he is awake, but she isn't looking toward the bed – at least, not until Chris sits up and rubs at his eyes.</p><p>There's no awkwardness from <em>him</em>, at least; he smiles down at Yakov, who sits up, then smiles up at Lilia. "I hope the night was as lovely on your part as it was on mine," he says easily, standing and sweeping up his clothes.</p><p>"Yes, it was," Lilia replies, arms crossed in front of her. Yakov can't read the tone of her voice. She glances at him, then looks at Chris after he is done climbing into his clothing.</p><p>He comes over and takes her hand to press a kiss to the back of it. "Thank you, madam," he says. Even Lilia is apparently not entirely immune to his charm, from the way her face softens at the gesture. He throws a wink at Yakov that startles him, and then he is gone.</p><p>Which leaves them alone. Yakov opens his mouth to ask if he should leave, but Lilia talks first: "Vitya and Yuuri texted to say they are taking Yura to breakfast."</p><p>"I see," he says slowly. That is not what he expected to hear.</p><p>"And our flight is not until tomorrow," she says.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>She comes around the other side of the bed, folds down the covers that Chris had folded up, and slides underneath. Her hair is loose and damp, swept to the side. Yakov understands: she means that there is no rush to get up. She closes her eyes and doesn't demand that he leave.</p><p>So he lays back down. She doesn't cuddle into his side or wrap his arm around her waist like she did most nights when they were still married. There's still a tension in their air between them; they should talk at some point, though he suspects they will end up avoiding the awkward subject for too long like they did towards the end of their marriage.</p><p>But it's not a tension that needs to be cut this moment. The students are taken care of, and he could use more rest. He doesn't quite fall asleep again, but he listens to her breathing, drifting to the soft sound of it instead of drifting off into memories.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rare Ships on Bingo squares: Yakov/Lilia/Chris + past, present, and future<br/>(Honestly, that ship is a prompt in and of itself)</p><p>And I think that makes a double bingo :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>